


A Tale of Two Kitties

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen, Kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Actually, it's more like one kitty and a tired cop.Shawn is turned into a kitten. Why? Because it's a fluffy drabble, and that is all.





	A Tale of Two Kitties

Shawn had no idea how he'd been turned into a kitten, or why. But at the moment, he really didn't care. He could figure out the details later; right now, he was a fluffy gray and black tabby, and that was the only thing that mattered. Jumping onto Lassiter's desk, he scanned the room for Jules, Gus, or Buzz. He didn't see them, but he did see the Chief, and he ducked under Lassiter's chair in the nick of time. He was so busy checking to make sure that Chief Vick had left that he didn't see Lassiter approaching until it was too late. The head detective fell into his chair with a quiet groan, reaching around to rub his back and wincing. Shawn was right next to Lassiter's left foot. He could see no escape. So he jumped up into Lassiter's lap and waited for the curses or punches to come. But they didn't. Instead, Lassiter's eyes went wide and he looked around. Finally, a quiet curse did escape as Lassiter continued looking for the cat's potential owner, never realizing that his hands were unconsciously petting and getting comfort from the softness of a fluffy tabby's thick gray fur.


End file.
